Deadly Misery
by Lost Words of the Past
Summary: Dedicated to Valentine's Day Song fic. Too short to give a better description without giving everything away. warning yaoi


I was surrounded by bright light slowly growing more miserable and painful as the light turned to darker. I wanted to die It was barely a silvery grey when a heart wrenching scream ripped from my throat my hands on my head and began to collapse writhing in agony as darkness refused to take away my pain.

Sanji

I stopped dead in my tracks I have never heard the swordsman scream in pain let alone so heart wrenchingly. What is this guy capable of to be able to do this to Zoro of all people. I won't let anyone hurt Zoro like this and get away with it not that I'll tell him that. I heard the guy say that as soon as the light turned pitch black he would be dead having died in the worst way possible. I prepared to fight for my crush's life with all I had.

* * *

><p>We were back on the ship even though we beat that guy Zoro still hasn't snapped out of it he keeps on clutching his head or looking of into space with a dead look in his eyes. I keep offering him food when it's meal times but he just refuses. I keep insulting him but he doesn't respond. It's been a couple weeks now though and the swordsman looks skin and bones and he still refuses to move let alone eat I rarely see him sleep now a days either. Today I was gonna use my last resort soup. I stuffed some soup in my mouth and leaned over to the Marimo forcing him to face me it wasn't hard he had become weak. I leaned over his face and pressed my fingers on both sides of his face and covered my mouth with his and poured the soup into his mouth messaging his throat till he swallowed I did this till the whole thing was gone. When the last mouthful was placed in his mouth I stroked his cheek.<p>

As Sanji turned around he missed the brief spark of happiness that was missing for so long in Zoro's eyes that and the _hope_ that didn't leave.

* * *

><p>I was back in the galley when I heard the galley doors squeaked open slowly. Everyone had been depressed since Zoro's depressive state started 3 weeks ago so I wouldn't be surprised if it was Luffy shuffling into the kitchen asking for a snack. He hasn't really put an effort into getting food lately. "Sorry Luffy but no food right now." The shuffling didn't stop nor did the idiot speak instead of heading to the fridge it headed to the wine rack. I frowned alcohol is only a temporary fix for troubles. "Oi alcohol won't make you feel any better idiot." Hearing him clink a bottle here and there I turned around to reprimand him but instead I see Zoro there dead eyed but now they look somewhat determined. He pulled out 6 bottles of whiskey. And brought them over to the table. He opened the first bottle and downed them one by one by the fifth bottle Zoro was obviously drunk the weight and anything in his stomach making him get drunk a hell of a lot faster than normal. Thinking he might get alcohol poison if he drank anymore I took it away and prepared some onigiri his favorite. Placing it in front of him I saw his eyes light up briefly at the food before clumsily grabbing for it. Weakness and alcohol making his arms shake violently. He ate with gusto. though I could tell he was slightly nauseous from his body not used to eating regularly any more and would reject it soon if the swordsman didn't pace himself. I took his food away quickly, "slow down Marimo or you are going to puke everything back up." Then set it back in front of him. He slowed down quiet a bit but still with the fever of extreme hunger. As he finished I set the bottle of alcohol beside him not to sure I should do this. He looked like he was about to take a sip instead tanking it when he looked at me. "Thanks Sanji." He murmured a hint of a smile on his lips. "For being there." I don't know what came over me but next thing I know I leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. but the thing is<p>

_he kissed back._

**Happy Valentine's Day Loosely Based on the Songs "Because you live" and "Runnin'".**


End file.
